


I Love You, Zane

by the_jade_princess



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Character Death, F/M, i guess?, ns 11, tjp writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jade_princess/pseuds/the_jade_princess
Summary: this story is written a bit like poetry or a song, I guess? I was testing out a different style and I liked how this turned out :3
Relationships: braincell, braincellshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	I Love You, Zane

**Author's Note:**

> this story is written a bit like poetry or a song, I guess? I was testing out a different style and I liked how this turned out :3

Zane twisted a wire on the mech. It was practically useless; why did he keep working on it?

It was her voice.  
It kept coming into his mind.  
Her soothing, kind voice.  
It could be as strong as rock, blaze with fire, crackle with electric passion, or become as cold as ice. It held the fluidity of water and the power of energy.  
It whispered to him as the cold drifted in.  
As the stars shone and faded, it was there.  
His constant companion.  
“I love you, Zane.”

It was her eyes.  
They kept watching him.  
Her soft, chocolate brown eyes.  
They could portray every emotion. Every passion. Every strength. Every worry. Every sadness and fear. Every joy and love.  
They watched as the cold wafted around him.  
As the stares shone and faded, they were there  
His constant companion.  
“I love you, Zane.”

It was her lips.  
He missed them.  
Her plump, ruby lips.  
They could whisper a truth or comfort. They could snap with anger. Scrunch in disgust or disapproval. Offer a small kiss. Portray the hereditary Smith Smirk. Smile.  
They waited as the cold crept through his body.  
As the stares shone and faded, they were there  
His constant companion.  
“I love you, Zane.”

It was her hands.  
They worked alongside his as ghosts.  
Her strong, steady hands.  
They rarely faltered; only occasionally did they shake with emotion. They could pummel someone and suddenly offer support. They were sure; they knew their roles well. They could work for hours with strength then hold his with tenderness.  
They guided him as the cold gripped him.  
As the stars shone and faded, they were there.  
His constant companion.  
"I love you, Zane."

It was her.  
She kept visiting him.  
She was only a vision, yet so real.  
He missed her.  
She was strong, loving, steady, passionate, attentive, patient, assertive, and his.  
Even if they were apart.  
She waited as the cold clenched his heart.  
As the stars shone and faded, she was there.  
His constant companion.  
The last voice he heard and the last person he saw as darkness set in his mind.  
As cold nothingness took hold.  
"I love you, Zane."

As his memories faded, snatched by a stranger, she came to him.  
Every hug. Every kiss. Every word. Every struggle. Every smile. Every tear.  
She was there.  
Beside him.  
Crying his name.  
Don't worry, my love, he wanted to whisper. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright.  
If only she could hear him.  
"ZANE!"

With his last movement as Zane, he smiled.  
She was his last thought. After his family, it was her.  
She was his light. His companion. His love. His...  
"I love you, Zane."  
"I love y-"


End file.
